


The Call

by reinadefuego



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Regina finally steps outside and walks down the aisle.Written for challenge #535 - "siren" at femslash100.Continuation ofOur Way, Or The Highway.





	

There's something enchanting about Tamara.

It's her eyes.

Her soft lips.

Regina takes one step down the aisle and sees Tamara. In an instant, the self-assurance that comes with being the most powerful woman in their small town returns, and she lifts her shoulders.

Regina can't help but be drawn to Tamara. Ever since they met, it was like a siren sang and the Fates bound them to one another.

"Regina, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the officiant says when they finally come to the latter end of the ceremony. She's read her vows, sworn her love, and Tamara has done the same.

"I do."


End file.
